The Perfect Movie Date
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Horror movies, popcorn, Magnus and Alec. What could go wrong?


**A/N: I promise on the Angel Raziel that I will update 1940 on Saturday. If I don't, I give you permisson to spam my PM box with "UPDATE 1940 OR SUFFER MY WRATH OF EVIL JUSTICE MUHAHAHA!" But ****_only _****if I don't update by Saturday at 11:59:59. Got it? Good. Enjoy this fluffy one shot my lovelies!**

* * *

Magnus and Alec sat on the couch together, the T.V blaring colors and sounds from the screen. They had decided to watch a horror film festival, though the movies they had picked were cheesy and mostly 80's, where the CGI was crap and the acting even worse. Still, Magnus had his arm around Alec's shoulder, and Alec in turn, held his boyfriends hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze whenever something popped out onto the screen. They'd both seen worse. A bowl of popcorn was in between them, the lightly buttered kernels warm and yellow. When the pair jumped, the bowl was sent flying in the air, spraying popcorn onto the shag carpet below. Neither wanted to get up and clean it, and that was fine because Chairman Meow came and ate them anyways, separating the burnt from the edible.

"Your cat's gonna get fat." Alec remarked as a girl's scream sounded from the television. He traced nonsensical patterns on Magnus's leg absentmindedly, not paying attention to the movie in front of him. Magnus invited him over for a date at home. Jace, though funny and arrogant, was mopy because Clary was doing something with Simon tonight. Alec didn't want to hang around his adoptive brother when he was sad and depressed. So the black haired boy told Jace he was going to feed the ducks at the nearby park, and off he was to Magnus Bane's.

The Warlock scoffed. "He's eaten worse than this at his birthday parties. He'll be fine. Besides, I think when he disappears, he goes to a secret gym."

"I think he just catches mice." Alec responded, his eyes still glued to the screen. He wasn't scared in the slightest. Because he was a Shadowhunter, his daily tasks of searching Central Park were horrific for him, not knowing if a Shax demon would pop out and then would move to gut you like a fish. The movies were petty, they didn't even depict true fear in the actors.

"I think you need more of an imagination, Lightwood." Magnus said, kissing the Shadowhunters head lightly. He took a handful of popcorn and ate it, realizing afterwards that it was just a bunch of unpopped kernels that weren't meant to be eaten. With a snap of his fingers, his mouth was clear of the unpleasant taste, and the bowl was refilled with fresh yellow balls of butter and salt. Magnus wasn't terrified at all, not even a little tiny bit. Even if he was, he wouldn't dare show it. Alec didn't need to know his fears, as they were stupid and oh so typical of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec rolled his blue eyes. He did so have an imagination... Didn't he? He decided to let it go. It was a fact. He was a serious, no bullshit Shadowhunter, and Alec would remain that way until the end of his days. Only Magnus was able to get him to loosen up and really be himself, which wasn't any better, really. Alec snuggled deeper into Magnus's form, blinking lazily as he ate popcorn. Everything was silent, except for the men that argued on the screen. Alec, being a Shadowhunter, did not watch movies or T.V shows, so he was hopelessly lost. He told Magnus to put something in, and the Warlock nodded and obeyed. 30 minutes later, here they were., with Alec staring dumbly at the screen.

"What's this called?" Alec asked, turning his head towards Magnus, who smiled.

"It's called Jaws. It was directed by Steven Spielberg." The night was dark and the T.V was bright. Magnus had put on a mound of glitter today, and the light that emitted from the screen made his hair glow with silver and red and gold and green and blue and yellow, even colors that Alec couldn't fathom into naming into actual colors.

"And how is it a horror movie?" Alec questioned further.

Magnus sighed. "Are you going to be talking the entire time?"

"Only if you don't answer my very important questions." Alec pressed further, reaching up and playing with one of Magnus's stiff, glitter covered spikes.

"You're such a needy boyfriend." The immortal chuckled, slightly amused. He wasn't mad at Alec. In fact, Magnus didn't even really like the movie. He just picked one up and randomly put it in. It turned out to be a poor choice. This movie date wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. Alec had to go home soon; Jace didn't trust Magnus to not take advantage of Alec. Just as well, he told his Shadowhunter what he craved to know. "Back then, people hadn't seen anything like this. Everyone was scared and it had such an effect that people wouldn't go into beaches for a long time because they were afraid that sharks would come and eat them." He explained.

"Wow." Was all Alec could muster. Were Mundanes really that gullible? "Were you afraid?"

Magnus burst out laughing, leaning against Alec who muttered 'I didn't think that was very funny.' and held his side, gasping for air. "Was I afraid? You're asking the High Warlock of Brooklyn if he was _afraid_? Of a _shark_? No I wasn't afraid!" Alec crossed his arms over his chest looking at Magnus was he laughed and laughed, tears coming out of his gold-green cat eyes, forcing the eyeshadow and eyeliner he put on earlier to streak down his face.

"Well you've got to be afraid of something Magnus." Alec said when the Warlock had gotten himself under control (For the most part, hysterical chuckles still floated out of his mouth randomly). Everyone had a fear. Alec's was spiders, Jace's was ducks. He could only guess what Magnus's was. Probably seeing his closet full of drab, boring, and glitter-less clothes was enough to make the Warlock tear his hair out in thick black tufts.

Magnus opened his mouth to answer, but a loud, impatient knock sounded from the door. The Warlock made to get up, but Alec put a steady hand on his boyfriend's chest. Alec noticed that it was midnight, and that the knock did not sound friendly in the slightest. Getting up, Alec walked to the door, and Magnus looked over his shoulder, still munching on some popcorn, his cat eyes wide and alert, but not showing fear.

Who could be at the door this ungodly hour? Probably Jace, for he liked to make Magnus mad. It was very unlikely it was Isabelle, so it must've been the golden angel. Even so, Alec approached the door with a stealth like caution, his Shadowhunter blood kicking in, sending surges of adrenaline to rush through his body at an alarming rate.

Alec twisted the cool gold doorknob in his hand, but before he could swing it open, however, a force blasted the door off its hinges, sending splinters of wood and metal flying in all directions and Alec was blown off his feet, shooting back onto the floor and hitting his head on the steel and glass end-table that was behind the couch for whatever reason.

"Alec!" Magnus said, jumping up like a cat and rushing over to his boyfriend.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Alec said breathless, rubbing his head. Nevertheless, he stood up, wobbling for a second but regaining his balance soon after. He stared ahead of him, wondering what in the world could've done that to a strong Shadowhunter like himself. Mangus though the same thing, and a fit of rage washed over him like a tide coming in.

A Downworlder stood in front of them, but Alec couldn't tell what kind it was. He had yellow eyes, like the waxy moon that shone just outside and electric blue irises pooled in the middle. Red lines had glazed over the odd orbs, as if it hadn't slept in weeks. The thing was covered in thick light brown fur, but it had a strangely human face. Horns stuck out the side of his head, white and gleaming in the dark. Magnus pondered that they could skewer six humans easily.

"_You_!" The man accused, pointing a finger at Magnus, the thick dirty nails trembling with anger. "You did this to me! You turned me into this... this thing! I'M HIDEOUS!" He made his way towards Magnus, who stood a defensive stance, blue sparks emitting from his fingertips wildly, mesmerizing Alec to the point where he couldn't move because he was so entranced by the magic inside his boyfriend.

Magnus scoffed. "Really? I think it's an improvement from your last face." He made no effort to stop egging him on. It was all Bryce's fault anyways. Bryce (Yes, that was his name, Magnus remembered. You didn't forget a client who wanted to rip your head off.) was originally a werewolf and of course he didn't like it. Even for a half-dog, half-man, Bryce was very aggressive and got kicked out of every pack he tried joining. So when he came to Magnus, asking if there was some way he could be converted back to full Mundane, and the Warlock said no, it was natural for the werewolf to explode into a fit of anger.

"Magnus..." Alec warned, grabbing for a seraph blade that was conveniently held in a sheath on his leg. He moved slowly and cautiously, as if any sudden moves would draw attention to him. But as soon as Bryce had his eyes glued on Alec's boyfriend for more than ten and a half seconds, Alec struck a hard blow to the werewolf''s head. "Run!" He nearly shouted to Magnus, pushing his tall form behind him. As the great brute stood up and snarled, sending spit flying in the fearless Shadowhunter face. Alec screamed a battlecry, not swayed by the beasts loud roar, and swung his blade again, this time across the werewolfs face, spurting red blood on the both of them.

Magnus hurled sapphire sparks at Bryce's head, and they showered off the big deadly horns. He remembered the werewolf sprouting them much like a tree sprouts roots. He hadn't been very nice to the Warlock so Magnus decided to give him a potion, stating that it would reduce the effects that he'd have every full moon. But in reality it would turn him into a minotaur of some sort. Magnus just wanted to have some fun. Besides, no one ever dared question the High Warlock of Brooklyn. If his answer was no, there simply was nothing that could be done about the issue. Apparently Bryce didn't get the memo. In a few short months, the beast returned, only half as... er, beautiful as he was now. Demanding that he be changed back, Magnus shut the door in Bryce's face and returned his attention to more pressing issues, namely how to get Alec to blush even harder in the next five minutes or so that they had left together before the Shadowhunter had to go off and risk his life for ungrateful Mundanes.

Once it seemed like Bryce was blinded for a moment, Magnus fled into the bedroom, and Alec could breathe a sigh of relief. Ever since the battle in Ireland, he'd been overprotective about his boyfriend doing stuff. He didn't want Magnus to die, and if he did, that was very ironic considering he was supposed to outlast the sands and tests of time that the world threw at him. Alec was the one who was supposed to die in fifty or sixty years, depending on if a demon killed him during battle. The minotaur was up again after falling down. He screamed a guttural animal sound again and swung at Alec, bruising the young boys face.

"Oh, does the itty bitty calf want to play?" Alec taunted, reaching his bow that was just on the coffee table. His blade were discarded on the floor from when he was smacked across the face just seconds prior. To grab it would be a fatal mistake, so he left it there to collect dust for now. Great, Alec thought. I'm turning into Jace. His _parabatai_ teased whatever he was about to kill for a moment before he showed it mercy, and usually Alec stopped it because it was cruel. But yet here he was, doing the exact same thing.

Magnus had not yet returned, Alec had thought he was grabbing something. A potion. A poison, anything really. Anything the vanquish the foe they now sought to defeat. The Shadowhunter shot a silver arrow at the werewolf's face, forcing puss and blood to burst from red hot boils. Alec neatly ducked, dodging most of the bodily fluids he meant to avoid, though some yellow puss managed to get tangled in his black hair.

Bryce apparently did not like being any uglier than he was, for he grabbed Alec with his powerful hairy fists and squeezed him around the middle. Alec squirmed and wiggled, trying to get out of the beast's grasp. The life he had tried in vain to protect, his own, was oozing out before his eyes. Stars appeared in his line of vision and Alec went limp in the werewolf's arms, relaxing all his muscles and letting go of any tension and anger he was thinking. As if his body were made of butter, Alec easily slid of out Bryce's arms and onto the cool wooden floor. Not yet did he get up, and he felt Bryce nudge him with his feet. Angel did his toes smell bad and Alec resisted the urge to gag. It was crucial that the werewolf thought he was dead.

The brute started to speak, speaking gravelly words that were rough against Alec's ears. "I killed your boyfriend, Magnus Bane, come out come out wherever you are."

In the bedroom Magnus heard that sentence, and his heart stopped in his immortal chest. Alec could totally handle a homicidal werewolf experiment gone wrong, couldn't he? Magnus didn't leave because he was afraid or because he was sure he'd die if he didn't. No, he left because if he was going to fight, he was going to do it in style. So he had slid on a pink sparkly matador outfit as quickly as he could. Apparently it took longer than he thought. Magnus panicked. Was Alec really dead? His hands shook with worry, and they soon grew as pale as dusty dirt that flew in the wind.

And then the Warlock heard a scream, and it was a deep growl sort of scream, not a high pitched comical girly scream. "How are you still alive?!" A spark of hope flared up in Magnus's chest. He worried for nothing. His Shadowhunter continued to endure.

Back in the living room, Alec had sprang up like a cat that was recently scared. "I'm Nephilim, favored by Angel Raziel himself. Do you think I die that easily?" His voice was deep and deadly. His ribcage was on fire, and he wasn't up to full height, his knees and stomach were bent over. But Alec was still strong enough to defeat the intruder who had interrupted their date.

"But... but you were dead. You didn't move!" Bryce said, terrified. Alec relished the fact that the werewolf looked like a ghost. Alec stepped forward, Bryce took a step back. Then the werewolf's anger got the best of him, and he roared again, not unlike the other screams that issued from his throat. He swung at Alec furiously, and the Shadowhunter expertly dodged each and every blow. Where was Magnus when you needed him? Changing into an unnecessary costume was the most probable explanation.

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, grabbing for his backup blades from the holsters on his waist. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A COSTUME CHANGE!" He swung the double swords he had grabbed and swiped it across the minotaur's face again and again, mostly over the eyes so he couldn't see what he was doing. Alec foolishly jumped on his back, making way to tear out the white gleaming horns on top of the minotaur's greasy head.

"Au contraire, my resilient Shadowhunter!" Magnus replied from the bedroom. Just the cape and he was finished with his magnificent, glittery outfit. "Now is the perfect time for one!." And then the Warlock heard a great crash, and the tinkling sound of falling glass settling on the hardwood floors. Plucking the newfound pink sequined cape, Magnus bolted into the main room and saw no Alec.

Alec had smashed through the french doors that led to the deck. The young man was unconscious and minus the many bruises he had sustained during battle, only a shallow cut with dark red blood pouring down his head was the only blemish on his figure. It wasn't life threatening, Magnus saw, but even still. a pit of rage grew inside his magical being. What if there was internal bleeding? What if some bones were broken? What if Alec had hit his head and no longer remembered anything about his life or Magnus? The High Warlock of Brooklyn was over reacting, he knew, but he was so worried about his precious Shadowhunter, whose life could slip away like water. Finally, the werewolf caught sight of the Warlock and roared.

"Turn me back!" The beast roared. "Turn me back into a human!"

Magnus practically danced around Bryce's slow and stupid blows. "You know that isn't possible." He countered, sending a blazing fireball at the minotaur's head and stomach. His voice was soft, almost pitiful. Magnus knew what it felt like to be Bryce, though he was a different breed entirely. He wanted to be mortal so bad it made his heart ache. He wanted to be with Alec forever. But he didn't know whether or not the spell would even work on him, or the consequences thereafter. So he didn't try it. But Magnus could sympathize with the thing in front of him, not knowing if there was a cure, and if there was, if it would work the way you wanted it to or go horribly wrong.

"My wife... My children. They all think I'm a monster. And it is because of you. Because of you and your stupid spells and potions." With one gigantic swipe, Bryce had managed to flip over the couch that thirty minutes before hand Magnus and Alec were sitting at, enjoying each others company and not paying attention to the horrible horror movie selection.

"Well maybe if you would be nicer they wouldn't think you're a monster. And I'm not the one who bit you. That was someone else's doing. Plus you shouldn't have messed with The High Warlock of Brooklyn, he could turn you into a minotaur." Magnus retorted. Light was prickling off his bright costume, blinding the creature before him, though Alec's efforts had already taken place. His eyes were red and bloody and raw.

"Kill me." Bryce choked out, all the anger gone out of him. Replaced by a shell of a depressed and lonely man who only wanted love and comfort. Magnus would not give it to him. "Kill me, please."

Magnus could only comply. He had not forgiven the minotaur for tossing his boyfriend out the window like some rag doll. In a matter of seconds, once was what a werewolf was merely ash and dust, blackened by the blue flames that Magnus had produced. And then Bryce was forgotten and Alec was remembered once again, washed up to the front of the Warlocks mind like a wave. He sprinted out of his destroyed loft, the ashes of the minotaur blowing across the floor. Within moments, Magnus was by Alec's side on the deck, kneeling, and gently lifting the mortal up, one head behind his head, the other on the small of his back. Alec was breathing, so that was good. And it was strong, not weak as Magnus had feared.

"Alec." Magnus whispered, running his tired hands through his lovers black silken hair, moving the loose strands out of the pale, china like face. He knew the Alec wasn't dead, but it still pained Magnus to see him like this. All broken and battered and utterly helpless. The Shadowhunters blue eyes flickered open, hazy and unfocused at first, but then a flood of recognition and love washed into Alec's irises.

"You risked my life for a stupid outfit." Alec murmured, the smallest of smiles playing on his battle worn lips. He looked at Magnus up and down and noticed how fallen apart he looked. His black hair was wild, a dark mane around his golden face. Dark circles seeped under his eyes, making the green and gold look washed out, the shine they usually held fled at the sign of over use of his magic. "It doesn't even look good on you." The pink made his skin pale as weak coffee that had been drowned with milk.

Magnus beamed, happy his boyfriend was back to his old self. "What do you know about fashion, Mr. I'll-wear-black-holey-sweaters-all-day-everyday-an d-call-it-good?"

"I know that pink isn't your color." Alec said, testing out all his limbs and making sure they were all intact. He felt something warm and runny fall into his eyes, and then Magnus passed his hand over Alec's forehead, and the slickness of blood was gone, followed by numbness and the faint detection of mint in the air. He heard the Warlock sigh. "Magnus..."

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus said. This was one of the rare times when the Warlock used Alec's full name, and it sent shivers down the young man's spine. He was so unpracticed in the way of love, he didn't know what else to do other than sit there and act like an idiot and blush furiously, which he hated. He hated Magnus being able to read him like a book.

"Were you afraid? I mean, what's your fear?" Alec asked, cupping his boyfriend's cheek and passing his thumb over Magnus's very high cheekbone. The Warlock caught his hand and held it there, nuzzling into Alec's touched.

Magnus gave a low chuckle, but then seriousness overtook him once more. "My fear is losing you to soon, Alec." It was the truth. It was very shallow and very, very predictable, but nevertheless the most honest answer the Warlock could give at this moment.

"By the Angel, Magnus. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Alec reassured the immortal Warlock. " I hope you know that." Sick and tired of this dreary, deathlike blanket that was on top the both of them, Alec got up, with the help of the railing and Magnus's painted hand, which still pulsed with blue sparks, but they didn't hurt Alec, they were too weak to send any kind of shock or burn into his body.

"I'm sorry this movie date was disastrous." Magnus apologized as they walked inside, hands linked together. The T.V had a large crack in it, and the screen had a frozen image of a monstrous shark shooting out of the water to eat its next victim. It went horribly wrong. Alec was supposed to get here, and they were supposed to watch really scary movies, and then the Shadowhunter was going to hold Magnus tightly when he got scared and vice versa. Apparently the fates had other plans for them. It frequently annoyed Magnus that he couldn't have one nice, peaceful night alone with Alec.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it." Alec said, and he leaned in for a kiss, the first real one of the long and tiring night. Since he had dated Magnus, he had gotten better, and was no longer sloppy and unpracticed, still the more experienced of the two would always remain Magnus. He had lived longer and seen more. Magnus tasted of Sandalwood cologne and the burnt smell of magic that raced in his veins at alarming rates.

Magnus did not ever want to let go of his precious Nephilim. Most were annoying, especially the Lightwoods and the obnoxious Herondales. But Alec was something special, he wasn't anything like his family, not stuck up or always plotting something. He was just Alec, and Magnus loved him for it. The Warlock's hand twisted the Shadowhunter's black hair, the other knotting into the hem of his smokey grey shirt, grazing the porcelain skin. Alec had taken a liking to wrapping his arms around Magnus, binding him in a tight grasp.

All too soon they pulled apart, and Magnus saw that Alec's blue eyes were lit with blue passion that he only got when kissing. Alec turned to the T.V, his profile shadowed neatly, highlighting all the right parts of his face and hiding nothing, for he was perfect. "You know what's scary about this movie?" Alec asked, forgetting the name of it. It was such a stupid movie, after all. "The acting."

Magnus laughed, a smile spreading across his foreign face. Maybe this movie date didn't go as bad as he thought after all. Maybe it was completely perfect in its own crazy way, just like they were.

* * *

**A/N: I love this one! I don't usually make my own OC's because I think they're kinda pointless in FANfiction. But who was I going to use? Luke? Maia? No. So I just killed Bryce cause I'll never use him again. K, bye!**

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked. **


End file.
